


The Dimension of Endless Eye-Hurting Rainbows

by XionChance



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Star Butterfly, Based on actual play of Alone Among the Stars, Death, Diary/Journal, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Meltdown, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sensory Overload, Short, Short One Shot, i tried to make this happy but i just had to throw in autism angst, she doesn't actually die tho dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XionChance/pseuds/XionChance
Summary: Star visits a dimension that makes her head hurt and she gets into a little bit of trouble as usual.
Relationships: Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz
Kudos: 7





	The Dimension of Endless Eye-Hurting Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Do I look like I know what this is? This was really spur of the moment. I hope you like it anyway. Also go play Alone Among the Stars.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Star Vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Disney. I do not stand to profit from this work in any way.

_Play until you are tired and want to return home._

_If you want to remember your travels, save the journal._

_If the memories bring you pain, burn it._

-Takuma Okada, _Alone Among the Stars_

* * *

**Norvath 91st, First Year of Hearts**

So, part of being a princess or a queen or whatever is going out to discover new dimensions, right? And now that I have these dimensional scissors, I figure I can continue those duties! Glossaryck says this is just an excuse to run off and do stuff , and… no, he isn’t wrong, but I don’t care! Earth is great and all, but sometimes you just get a little cabin fever, you know?

I’m setting off today! I am going alone, but I have left Marco a note. I’m sure he’ll understand. Marco’s a great friend, but sometimes a girl’s gotta have her own adventures. Will write more when I get there!

\---

**Dimension 1849**

I have arrived in a rainbow jungle! Like, all the plants and animals are rainbow colored. Or are they just changing colors like the keyboard on that one kid’s laptop in school? I dunno, it’s actually kinda hurting my eyes though. But the locals are really friendly! Met a tiny newt man while I was sitting under a tree. He was so excited to see me that he poked me with a twig like 20 times! So cute.

\---

Update: Found where the newts live! They have a bunch of tiny huts on this mushroom about my height. The mushroom’s not rainbow, so it didn’t hurt to look at, but it was brown, which is boring If only these poor creatures had a more colorful mushroom to live on… but they seemed fine with it. They all came out to see me! They were ADORABLE!

\---

Another update: The tiny newts were NOT actually happy to see me. Turns out those twigs really hurt when a gazillion of them are stabbing into your ankles at once while you run away. I guess I was disturbing their nest or something? I didn’t mean to startle them…

I managed to lose them in a crystal cave. The crystals are this really pretty purple! Instead of rainbow colors, which is good, because all that rainbow REALLY hurts your eyes. Like I cannot emphasize that enough. And this cavern is HUGE! I feel like it goes on forever! Or maybe to the center of the planet? Off to find out, will provide more updates!

\---

The cave does not appear to go to the center of the planet. The canyon it opens up into, however, _does_ appear to do that. Which is a minor issue, because I may have run up to the edge a bit too excitedly and dropped my scissors when I stopped myself from falling.

Oops.

But hope is not lost! The scissors are now sitting on a giant rainbow flower not far down from the edge. If I can just climb down, I can grab them! Will write again once I do that.

\---

Update: The flower flashed rainbow suddenly as I was climbing down and it made my brain go all fuzzy and I tripped and slid down. (Actually my brain’s been pretty fuzzy ever since I got here. Too much rainbow. Don’t like it. And I love my rainbows. Just not this much.)

So, uh, now I’m inside another crystal cave deeper inside, because thankfully I didn’t fall all the way down. And my scissors are still missing. I saw them fall deeper into this cave, so hope is _still_ not lost. Even if it is kinda getting smaller.

Maybe I shouldn’t go off on my own after all. My brain’s fuzzy and my head hurts and I’m confused and scared. I don’t even know what’s wrong with my brain, it always gets like this when there’s too much stuff. It’s like my eyes have some hard limit on how much stuff they can see at once before they get mad at me and make everything hurt. It sucks.

...I’m just stalling, aren’t I? I mean, I do kinda feel like I could just die here… but I gotta find those scissors. I have GOT to go home. I want to see Marco again. I want my head to stop hurting. So… further I go.

\---

It’s cold. I’m hungry. This cavern just keeps going down. I dunno what’s at the bottom. If there even is a bottom. There has to be a bottom, right…?

I really hope there’s a bottom. And that I get there soon.

If this is my last diary entry I give full permission for anyone who finds it to read it. I guess it’ll be like those video games where you find a note next to a skeleton and it says “oh no, I died! :( bad times”. That’ll at least be a cool thing for my death, right?

I hope Marco finds it somehow. Or that he finds me.

\---

I FOUND THE SCISSORS THANK GOODNESS! The cave opened out onto a snowy cliff and they got stuck in the snow before they could fall off the edge! I’m saved! And I need to get out of here ASAP. Even the snow is rainbow, goodness.

Before I leave, I would like to officially name this world the Dimension of Endless Eye-Hurting Rainbows. I would also like to rescind my permission to read this journal. GET OUT!!!

\---

I’M HOME! AND I’VE EATEN! I have never been so glad to be back on boring old Earth. Marco was apparently worried sick about me, which on the one hand I feel bad about making him worried, but on the other hand, _awww, that’s so sweet of him!_

I told him about the thing with my eyes. I was wondering if I needed to see a doctor or something to get them fixed. But Marco just said I might have ‘sensory issues’? Which sounds like a problem with my eyes but apparently it’s something with my brain. He said he gets it too? Called it ‘Autism’. Sounds complicated. Too complicated for me.

But that’s fine! I’m just glad to be home. Never going out on my own again. I have a travel buddy anyway--Marco! I’m sure he’ll be excited to join me for my next trip in a week to the Dimension of Infinite Darkness. I know I’m excited, it sounds pretty metal!


End file.
